whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
World of Darkness: Midnight Circus
|price = Print: $14.99 PDF: $8.99 }} World of Darkness: Midnight Circus is a sourcebook for the World of Darkness that details a circus run entirely by supernatural creatures. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Step Right Up, Right This Way :For centuries, almost millennia, it has traveled the backroads and byways of the World of Darkness. And as it wandered, the stain on its festival soul thickened. Now it answers to the name of Anastagio's Olde Time Lunar Carnival and Midnight Circus. Its taste for souls has grown even keener, and it's still hungry. The calliope beckons like a lorelei...will you enter? :A Pittance to Enter, a Lifetime to Pay :Within the tents and sideshows of the Midnight Circus lurk horrors and visions that stretch and defy the imagination. But the Circus is not managed by mortals, oh no. Fae glamours mix with eldritch magicks; the Kindred quietly stroll along the midway while the Restless Dead flit through the carnival air. Garou or mage, undead or living, there's something to suit everybody's tastes in the Midnight Circus. And the ticket's a bargain at twice the price! Just watch where you step and what you look at, because not all the attractions are free... :World of Darkness: Midnight Circus'' includes:'' :*''Details on a whole new threat to the World of Darkness'' :*''Circus folk, both sympathetic and irredeemable, compatible with all five game lines'' :*''"The Waste Land," an adventure in which players must confront a bizarre menace while dealing with the siren call of the Midnight Circus'' Chapters Cherie Gets a Tattoo A human hire attempts to free a Garou and a Satyr from the grip of the Midnight Circus. Introduction The book's theme and suggested viewing, reading, and listening to get into the proper mood. Chapter One: The History of the Circus Since the early days of history, the Midnight Circus has traveled the land. Its story is told through those who witnessed it passing through. Chapter Two: The Whole Sick Crew Details on the pecking order and the beings you might find in the Midnight Circus, from the Fifth Circle to the Infernal Trinity. Chapter Three: The Circus Acts, attractions, freak shows, games, and the program for the evening's show. Chapter Four: Bread and Circuses Rules and suggestions for a massive crossover involving the Midnight Circus. Chapter Five: The Waste Land A campaign set at the Midnight Circus one fateful New Year's Eve... Appendix Allowing players to play as members of the circus. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Astarte, Unseelie Sidhe of House Fiona * Aubrey Dutetre, a Bastet (werecat) acrobat of the Fourth Circle. * Belle Starr, a Gangrel sharpshooter of the Fourth Circle. * Bellicus DeEquesto, a human with numina, acts as "War" of the carnival's Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. * Calabris, Toreador vampire and childe of François Villon * Devin Cavendish, ex-Celestial Chorus, now barabbus Nephandi * Dimitri Babinov, a Gurahl (werebear) of the Fifth Circle. * Fillipo DeEquesto, a human with numina, acts as "Famine" of the carnival's Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. * Lee Carmody, ex-Cult of Ecstasy now a barabbus carnival barker of the Fourth Circle. He also operates the Tunnel of Love attraction. * Messora DeEquesto, a human with numina, acts as "Death" of the carnival's Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. * Morrell DeEquesto, a human, acts as "Sickness" of the carnival's Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. * Tamika Tanaka, a Malkavian who acts as a combination mime/japanese noh actress in the Fifth Circle. * Tub of Flesh, a "liquified" Nosferatu of the Fifth Circle. Terminology (...) Category:World of Darkness books Category:1996 releases